


恋人会在冰岛

by Aeci



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeci/pseuds/Aeci
Summary: Markchan 冰岛游记一些真实tmi 有尽力浪漫需要BGM的话：John Mayer《Edge of Desire》
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	恋人会在冰岛

#  
李东赫当初是因为李敏亨给他的前所未有的安全感而爱上他的，说实话这种感觉就是面对各种突发状况时对方沉稳又冷静的安定姿态，但他现在有点讨厌了。

一个人趴在机舱玻璃前望着云雾下的白色大陆，灰黑山脉割出看不明晰的棱角，像小时候手工课上发的硬卡折纸，李东赫举着手机使劲往下拍。邻座的金发小姐姐一路上都捧着笔电改文章，李东赫之前瞟了两眼是关于什么human right，就按捺住了想攀谈几句的心。此刻对方看他隐隐激动的样子也合上了电脑，掏出了手机凑过来。李东赫说了句抱歉挪开身子给她让出窗口的空隙，低头回看手机上的视频，犹豫了一下还是调回了音乐门户的页面。

不想分享给李敏亨看了，反正他没几个小时后也会到。

十二月的冰岛，落日在四点之前。李东赫在飞机上见了黄昏，走出机场时已经是晚霞的末章。天是青色泛深蓝，云絮是透明的灰白。他坐上机场大巴，半车人都是亚洲面孔，中文粤语日韩话时不时漏出两句，这让他实在没什么来到北欧的实感，除了明显变大的风——和济州岛的风不一样，气氛更冷淡，北大西洋的疏离直直钻进他的鼻腔脖颈和耳后。

李敏亨在大不列颠岛出差大半年了，结束工作时正好能续上新年假日，李东赫便突发奇想——去冰岛吧。他在真人秀节目里看过，很向往那种世界尽头的冷酷仙境，这次便意志坚决。李敏亨从善如流，一切按照李东赫愿望执行。  
李东赫脑子热起来执行力超强，也不劳烦天天开会应酬还跟自己有时差的李敏亨做攻略——这家伙本来也不擅长这些——于是自己操办签证，等护照，选航班，从韩国出发先在荷兰转机再到冰岛，也顺便安排好了李敏亨从英国到荷兰跟他汇合的行程。临了出发前一周，李敏亨顶头上司突然通知下来的几项变动直接截杀了原本一帆风顺的时间表。

“问题不大，你先飞，我改个航班，大概可以晚你几个小时到冰岛，你先去酒店check in就好。”  
李敏亨在视频这头安慰李东赫，丝毫不起波澜的神情让李东赫失落之余再加恼火。大半年没见面了，在机场的汹涌人潮中重遇，拥抱，亲吻到甚至甩开箱子，再牵手坐上假日航班，好了，这电影画面实现不了了，现在的李东赫像个事先去目的地打点好让老板满意的秘书。

从机场辗转到了首都雷克雅未克，可见城市夜景。路灯餐馆灯来往的车灯，深浅不一的暖黄混杂，是好看的。酒店的reception和公寓不在一起，李东赫又拖着箱子绕去后一条街找标着对应门牌号的排屋。他拖着28寸的行李箱在雷市窄窄的道路上避让车辆，原本灵活的滚轮时不时陷在碎雪堆里，还容易卡住冰碴子，发出刺耳的声音，像刹车一样。李东赫一边心疼自己的行李箱一边想——如果是李敏亨就不一样了，他的所有东西都是主人的念旧情怀寄托。伤痕累累的他那只老箱子，贴满了行李条形码，是征服世界的荣誉勋章，也是漫游地球的记忆存条。  
他和李敏亨一起旅行次数不多，这次也算是出得最远的一次远门了，世界对于他们来说，还未曾共有太多。

已经晚上快九点，李东赫瘫倒在套房的沙发上饥肠辘辘，李敏亨正好发来消息说自己落地已经出机场了，李东赫没回，还有点隐隐赌气。他翻着已经算在房费里的迷你吧小冰箱，撕开一包坚果和冰岛当地的牛奶先填个肚子，还是嘴硬心软地等着恋人来了再一起出去觅一份迟到的晚餐。

“我快到reception了。”  
“我们的房间在别的一栋，我来接你。”

李东赫裹上羽绒服立刻出门冲进了冷风里，他还是好想念李敏亨的，想快点见到他，跟他抱怨自己说着半吊子英语，一个人出关买机场巴士票看地图找酒店有多辛苦，他怎么舍得让自己孤零零地先来。  
他远远望见李敏亨和他的旧箱子一起杵在街边，明明快三十的人还背着帆布双肩包戴着毛线帽，像个男大学生。手机屏幕的光映在他的脸颊上，隔那么远李东赫都能看清他的睫毛，可见的每一部分李敏亨都比起facetime里的身影清晰了千百万倍。  
“Mark Lee！” 李东赫就这样卷着舌头大声喊名字，在冰岛夜晚的街上跳跃起来，奔向他。李敏亨刚一抬头便顺势拥了个满怀。  
“啊东赫，怎么跑这么急呢。”

怎么大半年后见面第一句是说这种无关紧要的话，当然是因为想你了。

“...等了你好久，饿死我了。”

#  
第二天早晨八点，他们等着去往斯奈山半岛的巴士。两人晕晕乎乎地在风里帮彼此找手套，戴好了手套又玩不了手机，李东赫忿忿退出游戏界面，看向塞着耳机端详站台行程地图的李敏亨。他懒得掏自己的airpods，便扯掉对方的一只耳机塞进自己耳朵，果然又是John Mayer。  
“大早上听这样的歌很容易犯困。”  
“那你别听。”  
“干嘛，别动。” 李东赫按住李敏亨挣扎着要抢回耳机的手，攥住径直伸进对方羽绒服的大口袋里。李敏亨低头望了一眼已经不被自己控制的右手，不语，随即用自由的左手给若无其事的李东赫掖了掖围巾。

冬天的冰岛日出在十一点，每天日照只有四五小时，地广人稀，去到不同的景观处就相当于不停地开夜车，道路冰封打滑加动不动就二十级的超大风天气，就算是此时这位经验老道的本地导游，也不敢让脚在刹车上放松半刻。不太平稳的驾驶让没吃早饭的李东赫有些晕车，但又因为肚子空空如也，却是什么也吐不出来，更觉难受。  
“不舒服的话睡会儿。”  
李东赫望着冰山后绛紫色的天际，听身边的李敏亨突然说道，他转过头，车窗外的白雪跃进了对方眼睛里。李敏亨关切地捕捉他神情里一丝一毫的疲累。  
“我刚才在休息站买了薄荷糖，你想的话就含一颗，如果真的很不舒服要吐的话我结账时也多要了两个塑料袋……不过他们这里的塑料袋材质好舒服哦不像是塑料，感觉是可降解的......” 李敏亨说着说着就扯开去，他总是这样容易被普通的细节所吸引。李东赫心想还好车上只有他们一对韩国人，否则一本正经讨论塑料袋被他人听了去也有点好笑。

在车里和车外的体感又不一样，大风在辽阔的冰与雪中把李东赫吹成一张薄薄的纸片人，每迈一步都摇摇欲坠，外套帽子上的绒毛不断攻击他的脸颊，他又往围巾里缩了缩，紧紧攀住李敏亨的胳膊不肯放。他看着李敏亨对着帽子山和不时闪过车灯的山脚公路拍照，风吹得手机都拿不稳，对不上焦，戴着手套又操控不了触屏，本来就不擅长使用电子设备的恋人急得叹气，李东赫乐得哈哈大笑。  
“你别笑了！站到那里去，我给你拍。”  
李东赫松开他走了几步又在冰地上打转，想想自己多滑稽，看李敏亨为了保持平衡扎着马步一股非要拍出照片的气势更加滑稽，更笑得乐不可支。  
他们跟着人群攀上比刚才风力还强的火山口，到半山腰李东赫拽着李敏亨停下：“真的不行了我觉得我上去就下不来了不行不行我放弃我们就在这里等他们吧！”  
冰岛发布实时强风预警，货真价实的强风吹得李东赫脑子疼，此时他和李敏亨说话已经要用喊的，而后者则坐在半山腰的长椅上一边晃，一边望着无际的火山原失神。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我……我感觉不到我的隐形眼镜，还在不在眼眶里了。” 李马克诚实地说，皱起海鸥眉毛，李东赫捂着额头又笑到流眼泪。

他们等待着归程的登山同伴，沉默地坐在长椅上，耳边只有呼啸的风。  
这个世界尽头和李东赫想象得不一样，不是照片影像里看到的静默温顺，这趟二人旅行也和李东赫想象得不一样，不是悠哉惬意的公路兜风——如果他们这样也算是兜风的话——但又有什么是一样的呢，可能是李敏亨——在他身边就会感到安然无恙。  
即使下一秒，他眼睁睁地看着掏出手机又要拍照的李敏亨为了操作触屏而吹丢了一只手套，它直接在风中消失，可能去往了世界的另一个尽头。

“呀！不是跟你说了手机音量键也可以拍么！脱个手套也不抓牢你真是！！”

落日前三小时，他们开始了冰川徒步。  
李东赫套完冰爪鞋，悄悄对李敏亨说能不能结束后和领队合影：“他长得好像小罗伯特唐尼。” 李敏亨还在折腾着那怎么也穿不妥帖的鞋带，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地应着，索性举手向领队求助。钢铁侠熟稔地帮李敏亨安置完，顺手扯了扯一旁李东赫的鞋带，绑得很完美，夸来一句“Great”又让李东赫开心了两秒。  
冰川融化剥落出火山灰的纹脉，沿着不知是自然还是人为踏出的路行走不易，每一步都用力抬脚砸进地面保持平衡，摸不清方向的风裹挟着黑色山石击打着每个试图探索未知的生命。李东赫不断流下反射性眼泪，三秒后又风干在脸上，像薄薄的屏障。他说不了话，因为张口就会满嘴沙，转头看李敏亨，对方也垂着眼睛，一言不发地跟队行进着。  
走了快一个小时，他们深入冰川蜿蜒向上，在视野略微开阔的位置，领队攀上冰岩遥指了几个方位，解释着数年之前冰盖覆盖的范围和它令人咋舌的融化速度，还有全球变暖环境保护的大概内容。李东赫听不进英文，扶着李敏亨稍作休息，听恋人断断续续小声翻译着领队的讲解。他拿出手机拍了几张照片，目之所及的透明中那些斑驳的原色地表让他莫名心情沉重起来。  
世间一切都在改变，消融，直到面目全非，看似是人为，本质是时间作祟。  
他觉得自己真渺小，渺小到不值一提，渺小到并没有资格踏进这片本应沉寂而无人问津的冒险地。

“也许大自然在用喧嚣的风和流淌的冰暗示自己不想被打扰。”

李东赫终于躺上酒店的大床，一边整理着要发sns的照片，一边回忆着白天的徒步经历。  
李敏亨笑他最近诗集读得挺多，转头擦着刚洗完澡乱糟糟的头发寻找用吹风机的插座，掀开窗帘一角，突然大惊小怪起来。  
“东赫啊东赫，快来看外面！！”  
李东赫不明就里但还是一跃而起扑到窗边，把另一边的窗帘也撩开。  
“什么什么，是极光吗？”  
他们今天停在远离都市圈光污染的边岸小村，住进了淳朴的度假村木排屋。深夜的野外没有一点灯光。前台说今天极光指数乐观，而且地理观测条件也不错，幸运的话可以等等看。  
李敏亨摁灭屋子里的照明，陷入漆黑的空间里只听得李东赫叫唤了几下。他重新抓住李敏亨的胳膊后，被引导着透过窗户玻璃，看向夜空。  
“Oh my……”

密集星幕在他眼前像等待已久一般倏地展开。  
原来星星是真的会闪的。仿佛盐粒从指间漏下落在巨大的丝绒餐巾上，深海沉眠的鱼群躲在流动的波澜中。即使他辨不清星座，也能勾勒出不止一幅线条优美的几何画作，但他只是拙劣地描摹，真正的创作者是神明。  
眼前的景象如此真切而美到李东赫甚至不敢呼吸，这寂静中，李敏亨突然点开手机放了一首Vincent，随即把手机放到窗台上，转而牵住他的手。  
李东赫被这野生的浪漫惊到几欲落泪。

“今天和东赫一起看到了冰川和星空，好感谢。”李敏亨的另一只手抚在胸口，像虔诚的信徒，信仰的是时间和宇宙。  
单曲循环的歌应景地呼唤着，李东赫对上李敏亨星光一样的双眼，却很想坠落。  
他们齐齐迎来这场梦境，李东赫率先试图藏起它，拥进被窝里。他跟着哼唱starry starry night，然后吻上李敏亨。李敏亨被恋人压在柔软的床褥中，吞吻着唇舌，加深的爱意湿漉漉地融在额头眼尾鼻尖耳后，细密地落下。  
“感谢谁？” 李东赫衔住李敏亨的喉结，那触感像一块热冰，他问道。李敏亨深深喘息一秒，翻身而上，眉梢染上赤色，浓重的情绪在李东赫抬眼的瞬间，直直泼上彼此相触的肌肤。  
“感谢你。” 仅仅李东赫的一个吻，李敏亨就被撩到声音已哑，而三个字低沉得简洁明了，是性的暗喻。  
李敏亨摘下眼镜放上窗台，居高临下望，漆黑中他看不清李东赫的脸，却能想象李东赫咬着唇，闭起眼睛，睫毛发颤的模样。探进棉质睡衣的指尖顺着腰线到达胸口，随即离开换上温软的舌，舔舐着时隔多月才重新触碰到的他的糖果，他的珍宝。  
他也好想念李东赫，想念他强势先行又被攻陷而溃不成军的姿态，想念他毫不抑制而竭力索要的直率。他听见李东赫的心跳如擂鼓，胸腹起伏似起潮的海浪，越来越汹涌。他一次次顶撞，摸索熟悉而柔软的那片火热，李东赫漏出几句充斥了愉悦的呜咽，声线如裂帛。  
他的小爱人扬起下巴享受爱欲的样子高傲得像神明，却淌下人类的纯粹情欲的汗泪。  
每一次和李东赫做的爱都是他作为信徒的祷告，李敏亨知道，自己信仰的才不是时间和宇宙，从来都只是李东赫。  
我会一直爱你，就在这世界尽头立誓。  
高潮很快到来，交合处的颤抖让李东赫又听见冰岛风的声音，是清晰的屋外传来的，还是他身体里传来的，酣然地拢裹着李敏亨而来。  
他才要感谢，李东赫心想。  
感谢这个世界容下我，也感谢你的心中容下我。  
我也会一直爱你。

他们相拥着躺在床上，与星光依存。  
李东赫问李敏亨，我们这趟能等到极光吗。  
“等不到也没关系，北欧都能看到，我们下次再来。” 

极光不止会在冰岛，但只要你在这里就好。

Fin.


End file.
